Naruto Uzumaki: The Tenshikage
by Juubi no Shinju
Summary: After the VoTE Naruto got banished. What if 3 years later, a new powerful country appeared out of nowhere? Who are they and what are those big metal things coming from the sky? Read and find out. Naruto/Harem Powerful Naruto TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Bannishment, Mother's Pain, Plan Gundam?

Summary: What if after the "Sasuke Retrival mission" Naruto got banished? What if a year later, a new powerful country appeared out of no where? Who are they and what are those big metal _things_ coming from the sky? 

Read and find out.

Powerful Naruto, sight god-like. Naruto/Harem

NarutoXGundam(Seed/Destiny/00)

Naruto Uzumaki: The Tenshikage

Chapter 1: The News!

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, **The Village Hidden in the Leaves**, everyone was busy with their own stuff. The villagers were working, sellin products, talking with their friends. The ninja were doing missions, or for some unfortunate suck-, I mean poor souls, chasing after the hatred of all Konoha ninja, Tora, or as everyone calls her, **the demon cat**. Still, everything was peacefull.

**"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!"**

Well almost everything.

It has been 6 months since Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the **Kyuubi no Kitsune**, and Jiraiya, the **Toad Sage,** and one of the **Legendary Sannin**, left the village. Naruto was banished after the 'Sasuke Retrival' mission, Sasuke got away and the council blamed Naruto. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the clan heads tried everything they could, but in the end nothing worked, saying that he was losing control of the beast, as they had felt the Kyuubi's power from there. Jiraiya was able to go with him for only 1 year before coming back. When they were at the gates, everyone of his friends were there, except for Sakura Haruno and, of course Sasuke.

_Flashback_

_Naruto looked sadly at everyone gathered there. There was Tsunade, Shizune, team 8, team Gai, team 10, Kakashi, Iruka, Konohamaru and his friends, Anko, Hana, Yugao,, and Teuchi and his daughter Ayame._

_"Hey, come guys. Its not like we're never going to see each other again." Naruto said trying to live things up._

_Everyone smiled sadly. Then they each gave a gift._

_From Tsunade__**-**__ he was given scrolls on medical jutsu._

_Shizune__**-**__ a book photo-album of him and his friends._

_Kakashi__**-**__ a scroll with the instructions for the __**Chidori**__._

_Konohamara, Moegi, and Udon__**- **__a teary hug, but it was enough_

_Iruka__**- **__a couple of mangas he found interesting_

_Kiba__**-**__ a pair of jackets like his._

_Shino__**-**__ a jar of very rare beetles._

_Hinata__**-**__ a bento box with homemade riceballs._

_Ino__**-**__ a boque of purple roses, she said that they bring good luck._

_Shikamaru__**-**__ a set of kunai and shuriken, and a book of strategistics._

_Choji__**-**__ a scroll filled with a year supply of food._

_Asuma __**-**__ a pair of his knives._

_Gai__**-**__ a __**very **__weird hug {author shudders} and a scroll of strong taijustsu._

_Lee__**-**__ an jumpsuit like his {__**horror!**__} and a pair of leg and arm weights like his._

_Neji__**-**__ a scroll on elemental jutsu._

_Tenten__**-**__ a scroll filled with an almost infinite supply of weapons of different kinds._

_Teuchi__**-**__ a scroll full of reman._

_Ayame__**-**__ a set of brand new clothes._

_When Naruto got to the last 4, they had tears flowng down their faces. What nobody knew was that Naruto was really good friends with Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Yugao since he was 5. They knew everything about each other. They were best friends. What Naruto didn't know was that they started to fall for him._

_"Hey come on girls. Please don't cry, or I'll start crying." Naruto said._

_Kurenai__**-**__ gave him a hug, and a scroll on genjutsu._

_Anko__**-**__ gave him a book on poison._

_Hana__**-**__ a special set of strong armor._

_Yugao__**-**__ a special sword that has a gravity seal._

_"You better stay alive Naruto-kun or we are going to kill you." said a teary Anko._

_Naruto sadly chuckled "I promise Anko-hime."_

_Jiriaya sadly said "We better get going Naruto."_

_Naruto nodded and gave Tsunade one last teary hug. "I'm going to miss you...Kaa-san."_

_Tsunade gasped when she heard that and tightened the hug, not wanting her new 'son' to go._

_"I'm going to miss you too Soichi. Make sure to contact me every month, or else"_

_Everyone smiled a bit when they saw Naruto get what he always wanted..._

_A family._

_Naruto and Tsunade hasitly let each other go, and Naruto walked to Jiraiya's side, his gifts in a medium sized scroll, which was in another scroll with a blood seal._

_When Naruto was only three steps out of the gates, he suddenly stopped. Faster than anyone could see, he disappeared and Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Yugao found themselves lip-locked with Naruto and three of his clones, the real Naruto kissing Kurenai. Everyone was shocked at the event, but were even more shocked with the girls started to kiss __**back!**_

_The __**Ice-Queens of Konoha**__ were having a tongue battle with Naruto Uzumaki!_

_When Naruto was satisfied with the feeling, he and his clones sadly pulled away, earning a groan of protests from the beauties. "I love you" all the Narutos whispered to their ears. The 4 goddesses gasped when they heared that, but on the inside they gave a load squeal of happiness and jumped like school girls. "we'll meet again, even if I have to go through a __**hundred **__Kyuubis." he/they said causing the girls to blush._

_He then dimissed the clones and reappeared next to Jiriaya, who smirked proudly at him. Then the duo left Konoha. _

_For Jiraiya, not to see for a year._

_For Naruto, not to see until his __plans__ was finished._

_End Flashback_

The real purpose Jiraiya went with him was to keep him safe from a group of S-rank Nuke-nin {missing ninja}. They were called the **Akatsuki**, their purpose was to capture the nine Biiju, **Tailed Beasts**. Also to give Naruto his heritage, he be damn if he didn't tell Naruto about his parents and give him everything that rightfully belongs to him. Sadly Naruto was not allowed to summon toads anymore because they were Konoha summons, but he was given a scroll from Gamabunta. He said it was a summon scroll for his sons, so he wouldn't be completely lonely since he just couldn't summon **battle toads**. Naruto then suprised them when he took out a sake bottle and said "I promised a drink didn't I." Gamabunta smiled and let a few tears fall.

However, something happened that caused chaos.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE NARUTO IS?" screamed Tsunade, the granddaughter of the 1st Hokage, one of the 3rd hokage's genin students, 5th hokage of kohona, and most importantly Naruto Uzumaki's adopted mother. She was angry, no **furious. **Her ex-teammate just told her that Naruto had sneaked away from Jiraiya and disappeared.

Jiraiya was in the corner, shacking like a scared puppy. "W-w-well, uh-u-um. Y-o-ou-you s-see-"

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LOST MY SON, JIRAIYA!" Tsunade yelled with tears of pain and saddness falling down her cheeks.

Jiraiya, regaining enough confidense, no matter how small, was able to say, "It wasn't my fault! We were resting in a town near the border in a hotel. I went to do a bit of rese-" He covered his mouth with both his hands, praying to Kami that Tsunade didn't hear the last part.

Unfortunately, Kami showed him no mercy.

Tsunade released KI that would make the **Shinigami** hide under his bed "YOU WENT TO PEEK AT WOMEN IN THE HOT SPRINGS, INSTEAD OF WATCHING OVER MY NARU-CHAN!" It was more of a statement than a question. Before Tsunade was able to kill Jiraiya, Shizune, who was there, managed to restain her but she was also glaring at him for losing her 'little brother'.

Before Jiraiya was able to say something that he hopped was able to save his ass. ANBU arraived. "Hokage-sama, we felt a-" he was caught off when he saw Tsunade trying to kill the toad sannin. He was surprised to see him here when he he was supposed to be with Naruto.

A day after Naruto left the village, the villagers celebrated with a big festival. It wasn't until they burned down Naruto's appartment that Tsunade lost it. She {with Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Yugao} killed a couple of fools who came to her office and asked her to come celebrate the **'**demon's leaving**' **in front of the whole village and told them all everything about Naruto, to the fourth being his father all the way to her adopting him.

The villagers were shocked, some of the stupidder one claiming that the demon is

controlling her. The poor fools were never seen again.

From then on they learned two cruel facts, that they will always remembered...

1. Hell bares no wraith like a mother's scorn

2. **Never** mess with Naruto Uzumaki's 'girfriends'.

Anyway back to now, when Tsunade gave them a look that would scare the **Kyuubi, **they did three things

1. Run away

2. Run away screaming like little girls

3. Run away screaming like little girls with soiled pants

**Still**, trying to kill Jiraiya. Tsunade was only able to stop when she heard a knock and the door. Angry from not being able to kill the one that lost her son, she angrily said "enter".

In came in her apprentice, Tenten.

_Flashback_

_It has been 5 days since Naruto left, and she was restaining herself from quiting and going with her son. She smiled when she thought that. She had a son, one that has a kind heart and will protect his precious people to his last breath. She has read his files 10 times to try and get to know him better but she wasn't able to know much. That was until Naruto sent Jiraiya sent a messanger frog with a scroll from Naruto to her. When she opened it, she found 10 black leather journals. There was a letter that said_

Dear Kaa-san,

I felt that you should have these, they are my journals dated all the way from when I was 4. Oji-san thought I should write what I did every day so, as he puts it, my legacy lives on if something happened to me. Although there is something you should know first. 1~ in the journals is my life, I **never **show them to anyone, not even Saru-jiji. So I am putting all the trust I have in your hands, no presure. 2~ I always knew I was going to be banished because of the fucking council, sorry about my language. Anyway I knew that day will come, so I installed a special backup plan called 'Gundam', I wont tell you what it is. I want you to be suprised when you find out what it is. Hopefully you will be proud of me, it will be a big impact on the world. I know you are confused, but please trust me.

Hint: It. Will. Be. **AWSOME!**

Anyway, I just thought you wanted to know more about your new 'son'. Make sure to keep them safe, maybe in a storage scroll with a blood seal. Gotta go, pervy-sage is calling. Tell my girls I miss them.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,

The future **Tenshikage**(Angel Shadow) **of Tengokugakure**(Hidden Heaven Village){HintHint}

P.S. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. You know that girl, TenTen. Well she idolizes you. It would make her really happy to be your apprentice, she is one of the best I have seen. Think about it.

P.S.S. If you want to finish paperwork so badly, why not use **Kage Bushins**?

_Tsunade was __**really **__confused. _Gundam? Naruto knows his heritage? Tenshikage? Tengokugakure? _She didn't understand what her Naru-chan was doing, but as a mother, she will trust her sonji._

_Anyway, about that TenTen girl._

_But first. She bangs her head on the desk repeating the same thing over and over again._

_"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid."_

_The next day_

_Tsunade, while letting her clones do the paperwork, spended the whole day reading Naruto's journals, crying when she read about his lonelyness. Crying harder when she read that the so called, loud orange wearing prankster, was nothing but a mask to hide his pain and lonelyness. Smilling when she read about the people that actually treated him like a human being. Finally, __**anger **__when she read about all his beatings, assassination attempts, and worst of all..._

_**Suicide attempts!**_

_She was happy when she read that he stopped when he turned 5, when he met Kurenai, saving her from being raped. Then Anko, when he gave her a hug, saying he saw her mask, and winning her heart when he said '__**pretty girls shouldn't be sad because of what the fucking villagers think.**__' Next Hana, when Kiba introduced him to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, then said '__**Kami must had blessed me for seeying such a beautiful angel in front of me.**__' Finally Yugao, when he found her in the forest, bleeding and losing consciousness. Just before she lost her visual, she saw Naruto. Naruto took her to the hospital, along the way he ran into the third hokage. He stayed by her side the entire night, wanting to make sure she was ok. When Yugao woke up, she saw the hokage at the doorway and Naruto sleeping in a chair next to her. The hokage explained to her that Naruto found her, and instantly she fell in love with him._

_What really suprised Tsunade, was that he met and made these girls fall for him in just __**1 week!**_

_Then came the event that made Tsunade so angry, that she demolished her office._

_Naruto was a genius. He was able to do jutsu at age 5, was at jonin level in it, was jonin level in taijutsu, chunin level in genjutsu, jonin level in kenjutsu, and ANBU level in fuinjutsu. He also was as smart as a Nara. That was until the villagers' attacks increased, Naruto only had one choice, since he could fight back or the council would kill him._

_He sealed his _true_ self away, and was left as the dobe of the academy._

_She was happy when she learned that he managed to released his real self a day after leaving the village._

_After she was done reading, she called for a council meeting. Where she told the civilians' council to get the fuck out! Completely ignoring their protests and only said one thing that made them and the elders pee their pants,_

"That is what you get when you mess with my son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju."

_Although, all of that was insignificant to, in her words, the __**most greatest thing to happen since sake and gambling!**_

_Naruto had done the impossible and made a special seal that make people _**younger!**

_From what Naruto expained in his letter, is that the seal releases a special unknown type of dust he calls_**GN Particles **_that travels through the body, changing the cells to the age the person wants it to be, like Tsunade when she tested it to make her 25__**.**__ She tested it out was absolutely suprised when she found out it worked!_

_Naruto then once again suprised her that day when he said that when she was done, to __**destroy **__the seal! Saying he didn't want any unwanted assholes like a certain one eyed war-hawk to get too powerful._

_Tsunade did as told and used a fire jutsu to burn the seal._

_The day after_

_Tsunade got Tenten's information folder, and saw that she was a weapon user, and from one of Naruto's journal, a great one, she also talked to Gai about her. Tsunade saw potential in her, so she agreed._

_She decided to make Tenten her new apprentice._

_Later that day_

_*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

_"Enter" said Tsunade_

_The door opened and in came a nervous Tenten. "Y-you w-want-ted to see m-me Ho-hokage-sama?"_

_Tsunade slimed kindly "don't be shy Tenten, I just wanted to talk to you about something. Please take a seat."_

_Tenten sat down in a chair in front of the desk and saw a folder with her name on it and a black leather book._

_Now then, I read and heard about you and I must say, I'm impressed. You sure make kuniochis proud. I thought really hard about this and had decided. Tenten, how would you like to become my apprentice?"_

_Saying TenTen was shocked would be an understatement. She was so suprised that her idol was asking if she would like to be her student. This was a dream come true!_

_"Well?" Tsunade asked, smiling since from Tenten's smile, it was a..._

_"YES! Thank you hokage-same, I promise I will work hard!" Tenten exclaimed happidly._

_Tsunade chuckled "Actually, you should be thanking Naruto." She received a confused look._

_"Naruto?" Tsunade nodded and gave her the letter she got from with the journals._

_Tenten read it and when she read the part about her, she was blushing when Naruto thought she was one of the best he had seen. She, like Tsunade, was also shocked when Naruto said he was going to be a _'Tenshkage'.

_"Naruto believes in me? And what does he mean _'Gundam'_?"_

_"That I don't know, but to your first question. Yes, he said do in his journal."_

_Tenten's cheeks turned pink. She suddenly grew serious and said "then promise to make Naruto proud for having fath in me."_

_End of Flashback_

Tsunade-same is everything alright?" Tenten asked her mentor.

"Yes Tenten, everything is ok. Just found out something interesting from the world's biggest asshole." Tsunade said, pointing at Jiraiya.

Tenten saw Jiaiya and grew confused "Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with Naruto for another 6 months?"

"Yes Jiraiya. Tell her how you left your godson, to go peeping." Tsunade said in a sickly sweet voice.

Tenten gasped when she heard that, then glared at him, and finally gave a small evil smile the made Jiraiya a bit pale. Which grew at what Tenten said next.

"You do realise that Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Yugao are going to kill you when they find out, right?"

That made Jaraiya soil himsef and for Tsunade to burst out laughing.

***Uknown Location***

*knock,knock,knock*

"Enter"

When the door opened, in stepped in a woman that appeared to be about 28 years of age with dark-brown hair that reached her shoulders and bright brown eyes. She also had two purple rectangles painted on each side of her face.

"Here's more paperwork Tenshikage-sama." she said

The now titled Tenshikage groaned when he heard about having to do more dreadful paperwork. "You really want me to hate you, don't you Rin?" he asked

The now named Rin giggled "Sorry Tenshi-sama, but its the rules."

"Argh, alright." He grabbed the first paper and started reading it.

"Also, the council was wondering, when are we going to reveal ourselves?" Rin asked.

The Tenshikage stopped his writing and turned to look at the sky.

"Soon, Rin-hime. Soon"

End of Chapter 1

Next time:

"What is that?"

"Incredible."

"I. Am. **Gundam!"**


	2. 3 year Surprise, Battle at the Desert

Naruto Uzumaki: The Tenshikage

Chapter 2: 3-year Suprise, Battle at the Desert

_Last time on "The Tenshikage"_

_"Also, the council was wondering, when are we going to reveal ourselves?" Rin asked._

_The Tenshikage stopped his writing and turned to look at the sky._

_"Soon, Rin-hime. Soon"_

_Now_

It has been 3 years since the day Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was banished. The council elders has sent ninja to try bring back their _Namikaze prince_, telling Tsunade to bring him back. All Tsunade said was, "No, even though I want Naruto back more than this village. I believe that it best for him to get out of a blasted village that hates him, hopefully I will see him again someday." Then she left the room. The village has gone quiet and boring. Everyone missed the trouble making prankster, especially the ANBU, they always got a good work out chasing after him.

Then there was that surprisingly surprise news.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade was busy with something she does everyday. Watching her clones do paperwork, while she rereads Naruto's journals. She has been doing that ever since she got them._

_*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

_Tsunade, without taking her eyes off the words said "Enter"_

_The door open and Sakura, Kakashi, Team 8, Team Gai, and Team 10 came in._

_Tsunade looked up and saw the bored looks on everyone's faces. "Let me guess, you want a C, B, or Hopefully A rank mission. Right?"_

_Everyone nodded. There had been a very short number of high ranked mission coming in daily. After the council banished Naruto, all the places Konoha was been allied with had renounced their allience with them since they first became allies because of Naruto. Right now, Konoha was at its weakest._

_"Sorry, but all we have are D-rank missions. We-" Tsunade was cut of when Jiraiya came in through the window._

_"Tsunade, I have something very important to tell you." Jiraiya said seriously._

_Tsunade raised an eyebrow and said "What is it Jiraiya?"_

_"I have just recieved something __**very**__ unusual from my spy network." Jiraiya said_

_"What?" by now everyone in the room was curious._

_"A __**whole**__ country has just appeared out of __**nowhere**__, right in the other side of the elemental countried." everyone was both confused and shocked._

_"What? Jiraiya what are you talking about? How can a whole country just appear from thin air? It's impossible?"_

_"Believe me Tsunade, I had my disbeliefs too, but I'm telling the truth. I also found out that Suna, Snow Country, Wave, Kiri, Demon Country, and Bear Country had formed an alliance with it.{Everyone was shocked that a brand new country that just appeared had already become strong, but were angered that it took some of their allies.} I also found what its called." he passed_

_Tsunade had a bad feeling about the answer. "What is it Jiraiya? what is it called?"_

_Jiraiya took a deep breath and said "__**Tengokugakure**__"_

_Tsunade, Tenten, and Shizune gasped when they heard the name, while everyone was confused._

_"Um, what's with the surprised gasps?" asked Kiba_

_Tenten looked at Tsunade "T-Tsunade-sama, you dont think?"_

_Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and said, hopefullness in her voice "Jraiya, do you know who the leader is called, and what he/she looks like?"_

_Jiraiya said, "I don't know what they look like but who ever it is, is called the 1st __**Tenshikage**__. You think it him?"_

_Kurenai said "Who?"_

_Tsunade closed her eyes and said "Naruto"_

_End of Flashback_

When the council found out about the new strong country, they were demanding for an alliance, only problem is that they had no clue if the country was friendly. Everytime they send a messanger bird, they came back with nothing, they also couldn't send any ninja since it would be to risky. So all they could do was hope.

All the members of 'Konoha 12' (minus Sakura, who is busy trying to find her 'Sasuke-kun') and their senseis missed Naruto. After he was banished, they all worked hard to honor him. They also each wore an orange ribbon to symbolize his strength and eagerness to never give up. Unknown to Naruto, a year after he left, he became popular around the village and ever got his own fan-club {ran by Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Yugao, and surprisingly Ayame and Shizune}. All of them thought the same,

Where is Naruto now? What is he doing? Was he really the Tenshikage?

*****Scene Change*****

Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Yugao were all at the dango stand, with only one thing in their minds, their love one. After they heard about who Naruto really was their love for him grew stronger. It hit through the charts when they found out that Naruto could be the **Tenshikage**.

Anko sighed sadly "I miss him so much."

The others also sighed sadly, Yugao then said "Hey come on. Naru-kun wouldn't want us to mope around all day. I mean think about it, if Naruto really is the Tenshikage, then that means that he worked really hard to get to that level."

"Yugao is right. Think about it, if Naruto was here, he would be disappointed at us for acting so weak." Hana said.

Kurenai nodded, but Anko still looked sad "What, what if he fo-forgot about us, and found so-someone better." she said with tear appearing in the corner of her eyes. The thought of losing the only one that loved her was too much to bare.

Hana looked angry "Don't think that! Naruto loves us, he would never do that. _He can't" _she whispered the last part, not wanting to believe her hopefully future mate would leave her.

"Alright, maybe we should change the topic." suggested Yugao

The other 3 nodded.

*****Tengokugakure*****

The Tenshikage was busy taking a nap in his desk, when the door blasted open making him jump. In ran a 15 year old girl with long pink hair. Her name was Lacus Clyne, one of his fiances.

"Naruto-kun, we got trouble!" she said

The now identified Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "What is it Lacus-hime?"

"It's the Kazekage, Gaara, he's been captured by the Akatsuki!" Lacus said.

"WHAT!" now completely awake, Naruto pressed some buttons in a holographic keyboard. The room turned dark, and a white screen covered the large window behind him. He turned around, and a in few secounds the face of Temari appeeared.

"Temari, is it true? Was Gaara captured by the Akatsuki?" he almost yelled at her.

Temari looked down sad "Yes, he was attacked a few hours ago. We didn't have time to call you, we were panic king, a council was even so stupid to send word to Konoha for help."

Naruto looked mad "Crap, why didn't she contact me before they were sent out."

Lacus, knowing who he was talking about, put a reasuring hand on his shoulder "You know that she had to be careful, Naruto-kun. She could have been caught."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "Lacus, get me team Le Creuset."

Lacus nodded and left the room to accomplish her order. Naruto looked at the worried Temari "don't worry Temari. I promise that we will get him back." he gave her a reasuring smile, which she mirrored. The screen then went black.

*****Konoha*****

Tsunade was at her office with Team 8, Team Gai, Team 10, and the new Team Kakashi, composing of Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and a guy named Sai, also a newly promoted jonin, Hana Inuzuka, in front of her.

"Alright, I managed to get some clients. So-" she was cut of when a chunin barged in.

"Hokage-sama, we just received a request from Suna. The Kazekage has been captured by the Akatsuki!" he shouted

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. Tsunade then shouted "Alright, I want all of you to go and get the Kazekage back and eliminate the Akatsuki! You leave in 30 minutes GO!"

"Hai!"

*****Tengokugakure*****

Naruto was in his desk, thinking of a stategy for the two Akatsuki that were no heading to one of their hideouts. He was just contacted by his spy in the Akatsuki and was told of who was sent out. He was interrupted from his thoughts when there came a knock on his door.

"Enter"

The door opened and 4 people came in. The first person was 15 year old handsome, brown-skinned, blonde-haired young man named Dearka Elsman. He was wearing a black uniform, signifying him as a chunin, or captain**{expain later}**.

The second person was another 15 year old young man named Yzak Joule. He had shoulder length sliver hair and blue eyes. He also wore a black uniform, marking him as a chunin.

The third person was a 13 year old boy with dark green hair and redish-brown eyes. His name was Nicol Amalfi, the youngest chunin in the Le Creuset Team.

The last person to enter was Rau Le Creuset, he had pale blonde hair that reached a bit passed his shoulders. He was wearing a white mask that hid just his eyes, and also a white uniform, making him a jonin, or commander/leader.

"You wanted to see us Tenshikage-sama?" asked Rau Le Creuset

"Yes, thank you for coming." he then typed a few buttons as the room turned dark and a map of the elemental countries showed on the screen. "We had just gotten word of the Akatsuki capturing the Kazekage, **Sabaku no Gaara**(Gaara of the Desert), Junchuuriki of the One-Tailed **Shubaku**.******shows picture of Gaara & Shubaku****** The ones that captured him are **Akasuna no Sasori**(Sasori of the Red Sand) and **Iwa no** **Deidara**(Deidara of the Rock)******shows picture of Sasori & Deidara******, both S-Rank nuke-nin. Sasori uses puppets to attack, or using the puppet he hides himself in. He also turned himself into a strong puppet so be careful. Deidara uses clay attacks and is a long range fighter. Usually using a clay bird to fight in the air. His attacks are very powerful bombs so watch-out. Try to kill him before he uses a clay clone to use as a bomb to get away. They are currently traveling to an Akatsuki hideout in the coast of the Suna border******shows the route the duo are taking******, so it would take a day to reach them. Also and most importantly, after you kill them, take to rings and bring them back as the rings are very important for them to seal a biiju. Is everything understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good luck, you launch in 30 minutes, try as hard as you can to stop the sealing before its to late. Oh and konoha ninja might be there so give them this to give to their hokage." he handed Rau a scroll. "Dismissed."

"Hai!"

*****A Day Later{8 am}*****

In the middle of the desert, the Konoha retrival squad sent to retrieve Gaara, and a Suna elder, Chiyo; were chasing after a large clay bird that was carrying Sasori and Deidara. The teams were unable to get the Akatsuki down, and were about to give up when a blast of light shot out of the sky. Blowing the bird in half sending Sasori, Deidara, and the bird head that had Gaara in it, crashing down to the sandy floor.

Everyone looked up and were surprised when not one but **three **_**huge**_ man shaped figures **flew **down from the sky, they seemed to be wearing some type of armor. Everyone thought the same thing;

_'Angels?'_

The first one was wearing an armored suit colored brownish-white, it had strange looking weapons. [look at picture in .com/wiki/GAT-X103_Buster_Gundam]

The second one was wearing armor colored blue and grey with a bit of orange. In its shoulder was another stange weapon. [more info at .com/wiki/GAT-X102_Duel_Gundam]

The last armored 'man' was colored black with same dark red and purple-grey. It had a gold colored 'cone' in its left forearm. [.com/wiki/GAT-X207_Blitz_Gundam]

Everyone was surprised at the 'angels' above them. The black one hovered in front of the recover team. When it spoke, it sounded human with a bit of metalic.

"_**Do not worry. We will handle this."**_

Kakashi, who was the first to recover, cautiously said "Who are what are you?"

"_**I am called 'Blitz', we are GUNDAM. Our Tenshikage had sent us to recover the Kazekage, and eliminate Akatsuki. Just stand back and let me and my team handle this.**_" the now identified 'Blitz' said

"Tenshikage?" they were surprised that the new country had such amazing soldiers.

"_**Enough talk! Lets do it already!**_" the blue and grey 'gundam' said, eager to fight the strong enemy.

"_**Calm down Duel.**_" the brown 'gundam' said.

Before 'Duel' could say anything, he had to avoid being hit by a clay bomb shot by Deidara.

"_**Ok, you asked for it!**_" Duel yelled. He shot a blue light of energy at Deidara, who managed to dodge.

"_**Duel, you take on girly-boy. Blitz, you and me will take on puppet man.**_" said 'brown'.

"_**Got it Buster!**_" said Blitz

"_**Alright.**_" Duel said

"_**Battle Code Strike!**_" yelled Buster

"_**Roger!**_" yelled Blitz and Duel similtaniously. At that the 3 "Gundams" blasted off the their opponents.

**Duel vs. Deidara**

As Duel was getting closer to Deidara, said nuke-nin threw **C1**{1}bombs at the approaching enemy. Duel managed to dodge the attacks and fired shots from his bazooka at the bomber.

Deidara dodge the blasts, but was blasted from the ground when a shot hit the ground a few feet from him. Thinking quickly, he made 2 C1 snakes and had it attack Duel. While he used the 'snake' as a destraction, he made another clay bird.

Duels' scanners picked up the danger approaching him, and managed to dodge into the air, while using a beam saber to cut the C1 bomb in half. What he didn't expect was the after blast, which he lucky was able to get away from.

_'Note to self, don't lose focus of ene- SHIT!' _thought Yzak, remembering he had an opponent.

He turned to Deidara, only to see him on a large white owl with empty eyes. "_**So, its an air fight you want? Ok, lets go!**_" with that he shot into the air, towards Deidara with a beam in one hand and a beam riffle in another. Deidara threw bird bombs at him, while Duel shot at them. "_**Is that all you got?**_" shouted Yzak.

For the next 15 minutes, Duel and Deidara played a game of cats and dogs. Deidara, knowing he was wasting time, decided to finish this off with a **bang**!

Duel was having trouble. His mobile suit was damaged from all the bombs, and he was losing power. He had to end this game.

Deidara flew around while Duel was on his tail, shooting blasts at him, while girly-boy dodged. Deidara slowed down a bit to let the armored warrior catch up a bit.

With one final burst, Duel was directly above Deidara with his riffle at midpoint. "_**Take this!**_"

Before he could fire, however, Deidara's body started to buldge and expand, until it was as big as a house.

_'Oh shit.' _thought Yzak

**BOOOOOOOM!**

A** huge** smoke cloud appeared when 'Deidara' blew up. When the smoke cleared, nothing was there.

Behind a sand hill, Deidara appeared, showing that the Deidara that expoded was a **Suicide Bombing Clone**. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!, I WON!"

"_**I wouldn't be so sure.**_" said a voice from behind him

Before he could turn around, a sword made of pure energy went trough his chest, right through his heart. He managed to turn his head and saw Duel behind him with his beam saber going through him.

"_**Have fun in the afterlife**_." with that the last bit of life left Deidara's eyes.

**Iwa no Diadara **died at the hands of Yzak Joule, **Gundam Meister of Tengokugakure**.

Yzak scanned to battlefield for 3 miles to make sure he killed the real Deidara, then he moved to Deidara's right and removed his Akatsuki ring from his right index finger. "_**Thats one.**_" he put the ring and a special bullet proof case on the gundam's hip. Then he took out a sealing scroll and sealed his body. '_Tenshi-sama sure is a genius to show us how to use chakra, and designing the mobile suits to be able to use them.'_ "_**Time to see if Dearka and Nicol finished their battle**_."

With that said, his rocket came full force and he blasted off into the battle that was happening a few miles away.

AN: not good at fighting scences so you will have to excuse me

**Buster & Blitz vs. Sasori**

While Yzak was battling Deidara, Buster and Blitz were fighting Sasori. Currently Buster and Blitz were fighting Sasori{who was out of **Hikuro**} and his **Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets**.

"You cannot win!" said Sasori

"_**We'll see.**_" said Buster while he was shooting down puppets that were close to him. Meanwhile Blitz was phasing in and out, destoying puppets left and right.

Puppet after puppet were being destroyed minute by minute. In just 5 minutes 100 puppets were reduced to 50.

Sasori was shocked that he was losing. '_What are these things?_' He managed to recover from his shock in time to avoid shot by a energy blast from Buster. "You will not win!" he made all the remaining puppets to attack the duo.

Blitz contacted the Buster, while dodging the attacks "_**Buster, I am picking up a weak point on puppet-boys chest**_"

Dearka used his computers to scan Sasori. When they picked up something, they zoomed in and found something intersting. It was a cylinder-shaped device with the kanji for 'heart'. He thought _'so, that is the only human part of him, huh.' _"_**Nicol, think you can sneak behind him and take him out?**_"

Nicol's face appeared in his HUD. "_**Don't think so. My Mirage Colloid has been damaged, but worse of all, I'm losing power. I only have about 30 minutes before I'm out.**_"

"_**Same here.**_" Dearka thought for a few minutes, which wasn't easy since he had to dodge puppets and destroy them. After a while, he came up with something "_**Nicol, think you can get me a path to that freak?**_"

"_**Sure, why**_" asked Nicol, confused

"_**I think I can shot him down, but I only have enough energy**_" said the Buster Gundam Meister.

"_**Alright**_" said the Blitz Gundam Miester. With that Blitz shot like a cannon, heading right for the crazed living puppet.

Sasori, seeing the black gundam shooting right at him said, "You will not win. I will enjoy adding you to my collection." he then sent his remaing human puppets(25) at the attacker.

Blitz used his beam sabers to cut down the wooden weapons. He looked at his power bar, and saw that he only had 5 minutes left. _'Come on Dearka!'_

Dearka, seeying an opening, put all his remaing power into his final energy blast. He started counting down the charging.

_5_

10%

_4_

30%

_3_

50%

_2_

70%

_1_

100%

_NOW!_

The blast shot off like a rocket. Heading right for Sasori.

Nicol, seeying the blast heading his way, was able to get out of the way. Just in time to as the final percent of his power ran out, making his mobile suit turn grey. As the blast passed him, he was blown away by the air pressure.

Sasori, seeying the blast heading for him, showed something not seen since he was human,

Fear

When the blast hit him, his body started breaking apart, being destroyed. His body was then disintegrated(sp?), leaving nothing but dust, and the Akatsuki ring.

Dearka, seeying that they won, let out a sigh of relief. "_**We did it Nicol.**_" No answer.

"_**Nicol?**_"

nothing

"_**Come on man, stop playing around!**_" he was hopping that his friend wan't hit by the blast.

*groan*

Dearka let out another sigh of relief "_**You had me worried there for a second.**_"

"_**Man, I got a headache.**_" he heard Nicol mutter, causing him to laugh.

He then ditected the Duel "_**Hey Yzak, how your battle go.**_"

"_**Easy, got the ring.**_" Yzak said.

"_**Oh yeah**_" he almost forgot about the ring. He went and got the ring from the sand.

Nicol showed up and said "_**Come on, lets go find that Konoha team.**_"

"_**Dont forget the Kazekage**_" reminded Dearka.

"_**Oh yeah. I got him.**_" said Nicol, he then flew of to get Gaara.

"_**Meet us back at the Konoha teams position**_" said Yzak to Nicol, was replied 'Roger'. He then turned to Dearka "_**Lets go**_"

With that, the 2 gundam chunins flew off to meet the surprised Konoha ninja.

End of Chapter 2

What do you think?

Read & Review

Next time:

"who are you?" asked Kakashi

"We are Gundam. We were sent here by our kage." said Nicol

"Who?" asked Kurenai, hopping it was who she thought it was.

"Naruto Senju"


	3. Message to Tsunade, Meet the Angel Boss

Hey my fans. I'm back with my next chapter of "Naruto Uzumaki: The Tenshikage". Now before we start, I have some things to say:

**Kami no Sennin****: Thank you so much for correcting me on my mistake. It was really emberrasing. I am not a very good speller. {Dont jugde me!}**

**BlackWingGundam****: I agree, people just don't have the right imagination to make a Naruto/Lacus pairing. This is **_**FanFiction,**_** anything goes!**

**Raidentensho**: **This story is NarutoXGundam Seed{Destiny}XGundam 00 {maybe some Code Geass} I will try to get G Gundam in it. Thanks for the hint**

**Dark Insomniacs****: Naruto will pilot:**

**A.N, he will had a special system that will allow him to 'change' gundams (think of when Liger Zero changes armor in ****Zoids New Century****)**

**GN-0000 00 Gundam**

**GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA**

**GN-007 Arios Gundam**

**GN-008 Seravee Gundam**

**Also, the gundams are as big as a 2 story building, maybe; don't understand measurements. **

**Other pilots will be the same as the shows, with some small changes.**

Harem:

Lacus Clyne

Lunamaria Hawke

Meyrin Hawke

Kurenai Yuuhi

Anko Mitarashi

Hana Inuzuka

Yugao Uzuki

Murrue Ramius

Natarle Badgiruel

Rin

Ayame

Tenten

Female Kyuubi

**(NO HINATA! It has been used too many times in other stories! Don't like it don't read! But read AN at bottom.)**

Naruto Uzumaki: The Tenshikage

Chapter 3: Message to Tsunade, Meeting the Angel Boss

_Last time on "The Tenshikage"_

_Nicol showed up and said "__**Come on, lets go find that Konoha team.**__" _

_"__**Dont forget the Kazekage**__" reminded Dearka._

_"__**Oh yeah. I got him.**__" said Nicol, he then flew of to get Gaara._

_"__**Meet us back at the Konoha teams position**__" said Yzak to Nicol, was replied 'Roger'. He then turned to Dearka "__**Lets go**__"_

_With that, the 2 gundam chunins flew off to meet the surprised Konoha ninja._

_Now_

The Konoha ninja were just standing on top of a rock cliff, with their jaws on the floor and eyes as big as beach balls; having watched the whole two battles. Surprised that the mysterious 'men' just defeated and killed 2 S-Rank missing ninja. The only one not truly shocked was Chiyo.

"So, the rumors were true." she said, at which knocked everyone out of their shock.

"Rumors?" asked Shikamaru

Chiyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Yes, people say that **Tengokugakure** was really heaven, with armored angels flyingaround. There were also rumors of the same 'robots' flying around the world, stopping dangerous battles. I have also heard that it was the same things that stopped the **Bloodline-War** in Kiri. There are different designs of this 'angels', but only a few are the strongest in their group; they are called..." she paused.

"What are they called?" asked Hinata, curious about the name.

"**Gundam**"

Everyone was shocked, remembering when they read Naruto's letter.

_Anyway I knew that day will come, so I installed a special backup plan called 'Gundam', I wont tell you what it is. I want you to be suprised when you find out what it is._

All of them were just so surprised that **Naruto Uzumaki **the acadamy _**dobe**_, was the leader of a village that had such powerful weapons.

"How do you know all of this?" asked the weapon princess of Konoha.

Chiyo took a deep breath and said "Because I have met the Tenshikage personaly"

_Flashback_

_10 years ago_

_A 63 year old Chiyo was walking through the woods. She had just snucked out of Suna, not being able the stand the heat and sand everywhere. As she was walking, the ground suddenly shook and there was an explosion nearby. Being a curious old woman, she when to examine._

_When she got there, she could not believe what she was seeing. It seem to be a bandit camp; on the other side of the camp, she saw women that were wearing torn clothes._

_'slaves' she thought_

_However, that wasn't what she couldn't believe. It was the __**thing **__the bandits were fighting. It was at least 20 feet tall, wearing what looked like white, red, blue, and gold armor. It had green glowing eyes, and was carrying weapons. On its left arm, was a huge sheild that was connected to its arm. On its right was something she had never seen before; what ever it was, it was shooting blue beams that were causing explosions when it hit something._

_After 5 minutes, all the bandits either died or ran away. The __**thing**__ then turned to the caged women._

_'Oh no, is it going to kill them?' thought a worried Chiyo. She was about to jump in and attack the 'beast', when something happened._

_In the front of it body. A peice of its chest opened up with a 'swish', steam coming out around it. Everyone could see something come out. It turned out to be a 7 year old boy with spiky blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and 3 lines on both his cheeks that looked like whiskers. He turned to the women in the cage and ran to them._

_"Hey, is everyone here ok?" he asked with worry in his voice._

_One of the woman that was incredibly beautiful and had long black hair and green eyes, stepped foward. She seemed to be the leader of the group since her body stance showed that she was ready to protect herself and the others. "Who are you, and what is that thing?" she asked pointing to the giant metal 'man'._

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am here to free you. That thing behind me is called "Gundam", and don't worry its not alive." Naruto said, he then took out a small key and, even though it was different then the key for the lock of the cage, put it in the lock. After a few second of twinkering around, the lock opened. He then opened the door,_

_"There you go. You're-" before he could finish, he was tackled by all 15 women. He was hugged to death, with all the females crying and repeatedly thanking him for everything._

_"Hey it's ok. You can go home now." he said with a smile, which disappeared when he saw all of them frown. "Whats wrong?"_

_The same black haired beauty, which he learned was named Hitomi, walked up to him and said "Naruto, we don't have a home anymore, it was destroyed by the bandits that captured us." Naruto frowned when he heard that. "However, I would like to ask for a favor, if you let me."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow "What kind of favor?"_

_"We were wondering if, if we could come with you?" asked Hitomi, with a surprisingly hopeful voice._

_Naruto was shocked "W-What?"_

_Hitomi got on her hans & knees "Please Naruto-sama! We don't have anywhere else to go!" All the women also got on there knees and similtaniously said 'Please Naruto-sama!'_

_Naruto thought for a minute, then gave up with a sigh and said "Fine." He was then once again tackled to the floor with a bunch of happy women. Naruto was able to get up, and saw something he didn't expect._

_At least half of the girls were __**naked!**_

_His whole face turned red. He looked away and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Headquaters, send me a carrier ship with clothes for some slave women I found. I repeat send carrier with clothes. Sending cordinates."_

_He then began to walk to back to 'gundam'. Before he could get inside, he pulled out his gun{__**no one in the Narutoniverse knows what those are. THATS THE SURPRISE BEFORE PERSON DIES! Yipee!**__} and fired a bullet at a tree next to Chiyo, surprising her since she was supposed to be hiding really well that not even a jonin could find her. The girls, worrying that it was an enemy, got behind Naruto._

_"Come on out, I know you're there." said Naruto in a comanding tone. After a few more minutes, Chiyo appeared. "Who are you?"_

_Chiyo smirked, "Its impolite to ask someone their name, without giving yours."_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes "Don't play dumb. I sensed your presence even before I got out of Gundam. Now, who are you?" he raised his gun, ready to shoot if trouble came. He knew looks could be deceiving._

_Chiyo sighed "You're no fun being all serious. If you must know, my name is Chiyo, an elder of Sunagakure." she didn't know why she told him that, but she felt an aura aound him that made her feel comfortable. Like being with a grandchild, and telling each other secrets._

_Naruto nodded "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, first __**Tenshikage**__ of __**Tengokugakure**__. Before you ask, its a village I created, and yes I am a 7 year old boy, but I am incredibly strong with many friends in high places." Naruto said when she was about to say something._

_Chiyo was surprised when this boy in front of her said he was a kage. She was about to laugh thinking he was joking, but the serious look on his face, and aura that felt as if she was in the presence of a god made her close her mouth and look at him with shock. Being able to speak, she said the only thing her mind can register,_

_"How?"_

_"I am a jinchuuriki of konoha. My father, the fourth hokage sealed the Kyuubi in me, the price was his life. His last wish was for me to be seen a hero, but the villager's hatred in the kyuubi, made them hate me and tried everything they could to end my life, believing I was the Kyuubi's reincarnation. My mother died at child birth, so I grew up alone. The third hokage saw me as a grandson, but never told me about my parents ot of the kyuubi in me. I found out about everything myself when I broke into the hokage's office to get some candy when I was 5. I hated the old man and then met the kyuubi, which I found out was actually nice, and only attacked Konoha because he was being controlled. He taught me a special jutsu that let me created a special shadow clone that has a life, and will only dispell is dead, or I command it. I made one and left it in the village, while I get out and start my own village, one 5 times stronger than konoha. If you are wondering why I'm telling you all this, its because I know I can trust you." Naruto told her._

_Chiyo stood there shocked, her brain storing all the information she has just gotten. She was knocked out of her shock when she heard a loud humming sound. She looked up and was wide eyed when she saw a HUGE green __**thing**__ appear, hovering in the sky.(__**Its a **__**Papua-class supply ship**__**. I will use any ships and mobile suits I can find in .com, except for GUNDAMS.)**_

_"Pick-up's here!" Yelled Naruto over the roaring winds. He then turned to the scared women "Don't worry, their here to take you to you're new home, I won't let anything happen to you! OK?"_

_The women nodded. He turned to Chiyo "See ya later granny!" Naruto said with a smile as he got on the gundam and began to walk to where the ship was landing with the ex-slaves behing him._

_Leaving Chiyo to think on everything she seen and heard that day. She thought one last thing before she got up and walked to Suna, wanting to shower and sleep._

_'Looks like the world will feel the wrath of an angel.'_

_End of flashback_

All the Konoha were about to lose consciousness if Naruto does one more thing that they thought was impossibe. When they heard about Naruto saying some slaves and allowing them to join his village, their respect {or in Kurenai and Hana's eyes, love} for Naruto skyrocketed, except for a pink-haired whore.

"Yeah right. Like that idiot could be a kage! I bet you're friends with him and made all that up! I-" before she could say any more uselessness, Hinata knocked her out.

Ino then thought of something. "Chiyo-sama, you said that you met Naruto **10 years** ago, right?"

Chiyo nodded "Yes."

"How? I mean Naruto was banished **3 **years ago. How can he be out of the village that far, without anyone knowing?" continued Choji where Ino left off.

Everyone wondered about that, but they were interupted from their thoughts when they heard a noise. They looked at where the noice was coming from, and saw that it was the **Buster **and the** Duel**.

They took out their kunai, incase a fight started. When they landed, Buster hold up his hands "_**Whoa, whoa. We don't want trouble. We are just here to do our mission and hand you a message from our kage.**_"

"What mission?" asked Kakashi, his hand on his headband ready to use his **Sharingan** if neccesary.

"_**To rescue the Kazekage, and eliminated the two Akatsuki.**_" said Duel, though they could detect a bit of anger directed at the konoha-nin

"I-I t-t-ought th-that wa-was o-our j-job." stuttered Hinata{A.N I will write full sentences for Hinata, just think she is stuttering}

You could hear a chuckle coming from Buster "_**Heh, heh. Naruto-sama was right about you being shy.**_"

_'So Naruto really is the Tenshikage' _thought the Team Konoha

"_**Hey!**_" they heard someone yell. They looked and saw **Blitz** with an unconscious Gaara on his shoulder. He dropped down next to Buster and Duel and carefully set Gaara down.

"_**I did a check on him. He is beaten badly, should we take him to the ship to get medical treatment?**_" he asked.

Tenten, seeing he chance to help, stepped foward. "No need, I'm a medical ninja, I can help."

Duel said "_**Why should we trust you **_**Konoha**_** scum.**_" they way he said 'konoha' with much venom, made the leaf-nin confused.

Buster looked at Tenten "_**Yes, please help.**_" he then looked at Duel "_**Yzak, calm down.**_"

Kiba stepped up "You got a problem with our home!" he growled

"_**Yeah I got a problem! What kind of village treats their hero like scum!**_" The Duel Gundam Meister angrily said.

"_**YZAK!**_" yelled Dearka

"_**Hey guys?**_" called Nicol.Duel and Buster look at him. "_**Can we get out of these suits now? I'm burning.**_"

"_**Me too!**_" said Yzak

"_**Alright, systems down. Setting up alarm systems.**_" said Dearka

The mobile suits, that were still grey, gave some clicks and parts of the chest began to open, revealing three teenagers with black astronaut suits. The three got out and took off their helmets.

Dearka stepped foward "Dearka Elsman, chunin of Tengokugakure and Buster Gundam Meister."

Then Nicol went "Nicol Amalfi, chunin of Tengokugakure and Blitz Gundam Meister"

Lastly Yzak "Yzak Joule, chunin of Tengokugakure and Duel Gundam Meister"

Then everyone heard Tenten say "done" they looked at Gaara and saw that he looked as good as new.

"Nice job. Naruto-sama was right, you definitely are a deady kunoichi. Being a weapon mistress and apprentice of Tsunade Senju." said Nicol.

Tenten had a blush on her face, thinking _'Naruto-kun said that?'_

"Are we done jet?" asked an impatient Yzak.

Dearka sighed. He turned to Kurenai and gave her a scroll "Naruto-sama wanted you to give this to you Hokage."

Kurenai nodded, and put the scroll somewhere safe.

"All right. Lets lunch!" with that the three young gundam pilots got on their mobile suits and powered up. With a mighty leap, the shot up to the sky and flew to their destination...

Home.

**-Time Skip-**

**Konoha**

"*****sigh***** So the mission was a failure?" she recied nods from the rescue team

After returning the fifth Kazekage to Suna, the team didn't get the credit seeing as they didn't do anything, except for Tenten. "However, you made contact with the 'Gundam' from Tengokugakure?" again nods "Well I guess this wasn't a complete failure. Now, lets see what Naruto wrote." She opens the scroll and reads:

"Dear Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure,

The council and Tenshikage of Tengokugakure would like to ask for an alliance between our villages. We ask that you come to our village to discuss the treaty, you may bring anyone you wish. However, we must remind you that any attack on us would bring war. Also, as request of our Tenshikage, it is wise to tell you that our weapons and techniques are**not** to be part of trade for untrust-worthy aspects (as our kage puts it, certain power hungry one-eyed war hawks). We will expect a messanger bird by next week.

Have a good day,

Tenshi-council"

The room was silent.

"What are you going to do Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune

"What do you think? I'm going to see my son of course." proclaimed Tsunade.

Before anyone could blink, a vent on the celling broke...

and down came crashing...

none other than Anko Mitarashi and Yuugao Uzuki.

Anko looked up from the floor and say everyone staring at them. She rubbed the back of her head and laughed sheppishly(sp?)

Then in a blink, Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Yugao were in front of Tsunade on their knees, begging similtaniously "Please let us come!"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache _'Even when you're not here, you give me problems don't you Naru-chan?' _"Alright, but not trouble." she said, as if talking to a couple of children.

The 4 woman cheered and jumped like school girls.

"Anyone else?" she saw Shizune, and all the 'rookies', plus Sai, step up. "*****sigh*** **alr-"

"Forgot about me hime?" a voice said behind her.

Tsunade turned around and saw Jiraiya leaning on the wall next to the window. "Jiraiya? Why do you want to come?"

"To see my godson of course." he replied getting off the wall.

Tsunade sighed "Alright, we leave in two days." She got up want went to inform the council and write a letter to be sent to Tengoku.

**Tengoku**

Naruto was sitting in his desk going over the report that Team Le Creuset had handed in along with the two rings.

*****Knock Knock Knock*****

"Enter" he said without looking up from the report.

"Hey Naru-kun!" said a female voice causing him to look up. In front of him was Team Destiny.

The first was a 15-year old female with scarlet red shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Her name is Lunamaria Hawke. She was wearing a red uniform, showing that she was a genin with a pink mini-skurt. She piloted one of the new C.G weapons called** RZA-3F9** **Tristan. (don't own Code Geass)**

The one next to her also a 15-year old with scarlet red hair. She, however, was wearing a dark blue uniform, that are only worn by team mechanics/medical-nin. Her name was Meyrin Hawke, Lunamaria's younger sister.

The next person was a 16-year old boy with raven black hair and crimson red eyes. He was in a red male genin uniform. He was Shinn Asuka, a gundam pilot. He piloted the **ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam**.

The last genin was named Rey Za Burrel, he has pale blonde hair, and purplish-blue eyes. He a C.G weapon called **RPI-212** **Vincent. (don't own C.G)**

Their jonin sensei was Taia Gladys, she had golden brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black and white uniform for jonins. She was the captian of the **Minerva**.

Naruto smiled "Welcome back, Team Destiny. I prosume the protection mission was a success?" it wasn't really a question since he knew that they would not fail.

Taia stepped foward and saluted, and Naruto nodded signiling her to begin. "We had arrived to the location and asked around for clues on the attacks. We found out that the attacks happened only at night, so we decided to lay traps around. We evantually found out that the attacks were caused by A-rank nuke-nin. It took a while, but we managed to defeat them but suffered some damage." she finished.

Naruto nodded "Take 5 weeks to rest." the team nodded "Dismissed."

Taia, Rey, and Shinn then left the room, leaving Naruto with two of his fiances. "So girls, how about-" before he could finish, a FAITH Anbu appeared.

"Tenshi-sama, we had just recieved a letter from Konoha." he handed Naruto a letter.

He opened it and began reading, when he was done he had a smile. He looked at the Anbu "Dismissed" with a nod the FAITH disappeared.

"Whats going on Naruto-kun?" asked a worried Meyrin.

"It seems that the hokage had accepted our invetation. They will be here in four days, we better prepare." with that he stood up and walked out of the room, with the girls behind him.

End of Chapter 3

**What will happen? How will the treaty go? Find out when Chapter 4 comes out.**

**Next chapter will explain how Tengokugakure came to be and how technology that the ninja world had never seen before was made. Also, how Naruto met all his new friends.**

**I was wondering about having a Nicol/Hinata, review me on your opinion.**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**OR ELSE!**


	4. New Year Updating Schedule!

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! I know I haven't been heard from in a while, but I promise as much as I can that I will write as much as I am able to, especially with the many class I am going to be doing next week. I will try to use any free time I get to write, especially since I know have my tablet.**

**I have a HUMONGOUS announcement, for the new year I will be changing my name to something MUCH cooler!**

**I will now be called "JUUBI NO SHINJU!" I will do it an hour after this message is posted. ALSO, I have a new story ready and a few others on the way, I know that I haven't updated my other ones, but I'm working on it! Unfortunately "Celestial Strike", "Naruto Uzumaki: The Tenshikage", and maybe "Naruto Sparda" will be abandoned. I just cant don't like how they turned out. I will be redoing "From Just a Bite", and recycling "The Dueling Ninja."**

**By recycling I mean that I will destroy it, and make something better out of it. I don't like how it turned out, so yeah. I promise that it will be better, but you guys MUST give me time, I have tons of stories to focus on and want them to be as long as I can, like 10+ thousand words!**

**New stories will be my main concern for a while now, at least the first 5 chapters for each. Then I will work on the others. If you want, heres my focus line:**

**Naruto/Kamen Rider/Super Sentai story**** – 2 out of 5 chapters done.**

**Naruto/The Darkness story**** – 25% done/started.**

**Naruto/Assassin's Creed**** – coming soon.**

**Naruto/Cross Over**** – coming soon.**

**We are Naruto, We are all One!**** – updating 30%.**

**From Just a Bite ****– Redoing. Chapter 1 finished. (Won't put up until redone all)**

**Lord of Love, King of Death**** – updating soon.**

**The 10 Tails in Yokai Academy**** – Redoing.**

**So that's my schedule for the New Year, at least for a few months.**

**I will be twitting when I will post and my progress. Just follow me at ( /Ricky56244602).**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
